User blog:PEASHOOTERFAN/Total Stuffed Fluffed Air Ride (Predictions and Thoughts)
Welcome! What is this blog, you may ask? Well, you didn't ask, actually. I think it's pretty darn clear by the title alone. Great, now I'm going on a tangent. I might've just spelled that wrong. FU- *ONE NECESSARY CUP OF COCOA LATER* (I drink it when I'm sad)'' Anyways, this is a place where you can make your theories about contestants in the newer season. Make theories, your take on the cast, whatever. Just know that there are rules to this discussion area. #You should follow all the rules that you would on a normal wikia. I'd link you to the rules of this one, but those don't exist yet. #This is a civilized area. I want no flame wars and only polite talk. Agree to disagree, not agree to let it escalate to the point where I have to call for Conquest's help. #No posting stuff that could be considered offensive, I think politics has given us enough of that. (This includes triggered memes) With that said, let's get straight into it. Chart of confirmed cast members tentacoolplate.png|Tentacool Updates ''February 21st, 2018 - ''LuigiFan mentions wanting to make a show similar to TSFI, specifically a world tour series. ''October 22nd, 2018 - ''LuigiFan announces that ''Tentacool from Season 2 makes a return on the Wiki.'' ''October 23rd, 2018 - ''LuigiFan creates a poll for people to vote for competitors in the new season. This is where season 1 contestants are voted on. ''October 27th, 2018 - ''LuigiFan creates the second poll on his Community Tab. This is where the first group of season 2 contestants are voted on. ''October 29th, 2018 - ''LuigiFan creates the third poll on his Community Tab. This is where the second group of season 2 contestants are voted on. ''October 31st, 2018 - ''Or is there even an end? Cuz I don't really know. Halloween passes by and LuigiFan creates the fourth poll on his Community Tab. This is where the first group of season 3 contestant are voted on. ''Somewhere around December 6th, 2018''' '- 'Hush about the date, I was in a crisis at the time. I'm ''still in a crisis. Anywho, Fifth poll, second group of season 3, blah, blah, blah... List of Proposed Theories Cookie Run Season Theory '''PROPOSED BY: ''PEASHOOTERFAN A theory that predicts this season to be the one that Cookie Run cast members finally get their real time in the spotlight, seeing as they were relevant for a very small amount of time on the channel before seemingly vanishing right after Mustard Cookie failed to debut in The SECOND VOTING and Cocoa Cookie ruined literally everything in Zombies vs. Contestants. However, Cheesecake Cookie reappeared, this time on the primary channel instead of LuigiFan's alternate account, and Chili Pepper Cookie debuted in Yoshi's Tax Story. In other news, Macaroon Cookie is also to appear in the very near future as of writing this, as well as Cookie Run in general still having a strong presence on LuigiFan00001's Tumblr account. While there is a possibility that a new Cookie Run show is coming onto the channel, there wouldn't be much of a cast to start out with, and on top of that it wouldn't be balanced in terms of gender, which Matthew has promised to keep in check after TSFI 3. Category:Blog posts